Real or not real?
by DamonandElena4ever
Summary: Set somewhere in the beginning of season 7. What if it's not the thoughts of hell that bother Sam? What if Lucifer's back for real?First SPN Story!
1. Chapter 1

**So I kinda like the idea of Lucifer & Sam :D And I had the idea and just wrote it down. Please tell me what you think. First SPN Story. Please leave a review!**

**Sorry if there are a few mistakes. English's not my native.**

**Unfortunately I don't own SPN or any of the characters.**

**Set somewhere in the beginning of season 7**

* * *

Chapter 1:

I still hear him in my head all the time and it's getting worse.

„Talk to me Sammy! Come on, I'm bored. You can't always ignore me. I know you can hear me!"

Dean isn't here and I think maybe I'd feel better if he'd be here, cause I could distract myself. But he's at some bar, seducing a girl and not coming home until tomorrow. So I don't mind finally screaming at Lucifer, because that's what I wanted to do for the last few weeks now.

„Shut the hell up! You're not even real and I know it, so why do I keep seeing you?! Just go away and let me alone! I don't need you here! I can't hunt properly because of you and I have a headache all the time and it's all because of you! So just shut your mouth and stay away from me! Fight with your dear brother I really don't care just let me alone." By now my voice is breaking and i feel tears making their way down my cheeks. But I don't care. All I care about is getting Lucifer out of my head.

I don't know that by now someone had stepped into the room until he made his resence known.

„Sammy? What's going on here?" Dean says, still standing in the doorstep.

How am I going to explain this to him? If he knows that Lucifer's back he'll freak out.

„I umm ….you know I just needed to ...not important. I'm fine and I'm going to go to sleep, so goodnight."

I don't even let him say anything, just lay down in my bed and close my eyes. Dean apparently doesn't have the nerves to argue with me or he's just drunk.

Of course Lucifer is already back, sitting on my bedside.

„Sam?"

'What? Glad you finally won?' I think and doesn't expect someone to answer.

„Much." I look up at him with wide eyes.

„How can you get in my head?"

„You let me in Sam and you know that's true. More and more every day. It's not entirely my fault. You need me. I helped you with a few cases, remember?"

Of course I remember.

_We are in Illionis, haunting vampires. Five of them are looking at us, showing their teeth, but Dean and I are ready to fight. I'm ready to strike when Lucifer suddenly yells at me._

„_On the roof! There are more vampires! You're dead unless you kill their leader."_

_He points at one of the five vampires in front of us._

„_Go get him. When he's dead most of the others will run away. Trust me."_

_I check the roofs and he's right. There are more vampires so I assume what he says about the leader is true too. Dean looks at me, confused why I didn't strike yet._

„_Go get the leader." He doesn't have time to ask so we both run forward at the same time and cut his head off before the other vampires can blink._

_I look up. The other vampires are gone. One of the vampires around us runs away too. We can manage the other three with ease. They must be young._

_I hate Lucifer, but in that moment I'm almost grateful he's there._

„That's when I started to hear your thoughts. Before that I could sense your feelings, but that was it. You let me in and that's good, because I can help you, Sam."

'Help me?! Are you fucking kidding me? I couldn't even sleep properly the last few weeks and that's all your fault' I try to put as much venom in my thoughts as possible.

„Okay then. Sleep. I won't bother you."

Now I'm confused. Last time I checked he wanted to destroy me in every way possible. He doesn't want to protect me. He's not even real!

„Oh Sammy you hurt my feelings!" Lucifer says with a sarcastic voice and puts a hand to his heart.

„You know I'm real, somehow. The wall just put the thoughts of hell aside, but my grace too. That's why I couldn't talk to you, until Castiel broke the wall down. I mean, you did sense my presence even when the wall was still there didn't you? I'm real. I'm still in the cage, but a part of me is here with you."

I look at him, completely stunned and my thoughts are nothing but a complete mess.

'You're playing with me. You always do. You're not real.' I think, trying to get all of my other thoughts out of my head.

„Sam, please. I was real the whole time, but I needed you to let me in and then you finally did. I will help you."

He couldn't possibly tell the truth, but is there another possibility? He clearly has Lucifer's memories and a person who's not real can't tell you something you don't see yourself, like the vampires in Illinois.

'Then what was that? The last few months. Why did you torture me like that when you just wanted to help me?' I think, still doubtful.

„You're not the only one who was tortured in hell, Sam. Michael had fun torturing me too. I was confused when I got out. I couldn't tell the difference between you and Michael so I tortured you thinking you were Michael. But when I finally knew I wasn't in hell anymore and you were the one I tortured I tried to talk to you, help you. Just let me try. Let me in."

I struggle with myself. What if he's lying? What if when I let him in he kills me inside out? But if I don't let him in he'll probably go on my nerves til I do.

'Okay then, try. If you're not real I'll be able to get rid of you, but if what you're saying is true then let's try this. First step: Let me sleep and don't wake me until Dean does.'

Lucifer nods and places himself on a chair.

'Don't make me regret this'

* * *

**So? What do you think? Please tell me I'm not sure about this ...Just leave a review and tell me if you want me to continue or not :)**

**If you want me to continue I want to turn this into a romance but I'm not sure how yet.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there :)**

**So here's the next chapter. I hope you like it and I'm always happy about feedback!**

**I still don't own SPN :(**

* * *

"Sammy! Come on get your out of the bed!" I hear Dean yell and sit up straight.

"Morning. What's the matter, why are you yelling at me at" I look at the clock on my beside table "6 am?"

"You slept for three days. I'm glad you could sleep after you didn't sleep for the last few days, but we've got a new case."

"Three days!? Why didn't you wake me?" I ask turning to Lucifer who still sits on the chair.

"Sammy?" Dean waves a hand in front of my face. "I'm right here, you know?" he says, concerned.

"Be more careful." Lucifer says and once again I turn around to look at Lucifer.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Get up and dress. We'll get out of the motel in 30 minutes." Dean says and steps out of the room.

"Come on sunshine! Get your lazy ass out and then we can finally leave this filthy motel." Lucifer says from across the room.

I get up and step in the shower. I hadn't felt this good in days. I'm wide awake and finally don't need 10 cups of coffee per day just to stay awake.

After I awoke the first time after Cas broke the wall down, I had this hallucinations. I told Dean about them but said it wasn't too bad so he accepted it. But the last few days had been horrible. Every time I closed my eyes I had seen hell. I had seen Michael and Lucifer, torturing each other, torturing me.

I quickly get the thoughts out of my head and dress, get my things together and walk up to Dean who already sits in the impala.

I get in the car, search for a good tape and turn the volume up.

"Sam, what the hell is going on with you?" Dean says looking at me like I'm insane. And maybe I am, because I'm okay with the fact the devil itself sits on the backseat.

"Can't I be in a good mood once in a while?"

He laughs and shakes his head. "You still have a terrible taste in music, you know?"

"So, what about this case?" I ask, ignoring Dean.

"Okay this is weird. In Licoln, Nebraska three men were murdered, 20 – 30 years old, or more like ripped apart. The police found pieces, literally." There isn't much more so we have to check if it's a case for us.

I suppress a laugh. "Are you kidding? People being ripped apart, that's not at all common."

"Finally some action. You know how boring it was to sit in this motel room for three whole days? It's about time we hunt something." Lucifer says from the back of the car.

"So, have you heard anything about Cas?" I ask Dean who now has a more sad than excited expression.

Dean is silent for a few moments. "No, I didn't. And I don't want to. If he believes he's God then so be it. At least he's not killing people at the moment so we should be happy about that."

I don't question it any further. Dean's not fine even if he tries to convince me of that. I know he misses Cas.

"Oh Sammy that's cute. Sentimental moment. I like that." Lucifer says, pure sarcasm in his voice.

'Shut up' I tell him and Dean and I go back to happier topics. Lucifer and I are talking too and sometimes Dean gets suspicious when I'm talking to Lucifer and I seem like I'm not even in the car with him, not with my mind. One time he has to slap me so I pay attention.

"Ow, Dean what the hell?"

"Get back in the car, Sam." he is clearly worried, I can see it in his eyes.

I just nod. "Sorry I was just...thinking."

He doesn't question it but I have to be more careful. I don't want him to worry about me.

"Sorry maybe we should only talk when Dean's not around or if it's necessary."

'Okay.' So we keep it down and Dean is more relaxed the last few hours we are in the car.

* * *

"FBI. I'm agent Payne and this is agent Gage. We would like to ask you a few questions about the three victims."

We stand in front of a police officer in Lincoln.

"Okay then, follow me. We have four victims now, he was killed last night, but I have to warn you. It's not a pleasure to see this, believe me."

"Oh, I'm sure we've seen worse." Dean says a smile on his face.

"Yeah whatever. I'll take you there, it's just a few blocks away, just got back from there."

"So, what do you think killed them?" I ask the police officer.

"I honestly don't know. The news say it was an animal. I don't believe that. Why would an animal break into a house and eat a human, it doesn't make any sense. Maybe a cannibal? But then again we found hoof prints on the floor, in the house of every victim and we found traces of sperms too. The men had all had sex before they died. This is just insane."

I look at Dean and he looks as clueless as I do.

"How did …whatever it was come in?"

"The door was locked, windows shut. I have no idea."

There are a few moments of silence.

'Do you know anything about such a creature?' I ask Lucifer, but he seems to be thinking too.

"I don't know, Sam. I have an idea but let's see the corpse first, or what's left of it."

'Okay but don't wait too long. It has killed 4 humans in the last week.'

He nods and then we're in the house. We go upstairs into the bedroom and the sight is terrifying.

Blood is everywhere, the whole bed is drowned in it. There is an arm and a part of what looks like a hand.

"Okay then we won't study the corpse I guess." Dean says from beside me.

"There's not much to see. We should look for a motel room and do research. We know what we need to know."

"Thank you officer. If we need your help we'll come to you."

"Yes, good luck with the case, you will need it."

* * *

"There's this legend about the daughter of Poseidon, Lamia. She was princess in Libya. According to the legend, Lamia fell in love with Zeus and they had a lot of children. Hera killed all of her children and Lamia was full of rage and jealousy. She mutated and is described as a woman with a snake-like body and hooves as feet, but if she wants she can manipulate the imagination of men and look as beautiful as she once was. She eats children, but what she prefers even more are young men. She has sex with them and then eats them. And the most important fact is we can kill it with cutting its head off." I summarize for Dean. Lucifer had told me about his theory and that he knows Lamia and he knows she killed 15 people ten years ago. I did a further research to confirm Lucifer's story. after all I still couldn't trust him completely.

"That sounds ridiculous." Dean says, doubtful.

"But it's the only possibility. Dad's book doesn't tell us anything about such a case and every other description doesn't fit. Besides there were similar incidents ten years ago. 10 men and 5 children were killed back then and there's a woman who says she has seen exactly the thing we look for."

"Yeah and she's in a mental hospital now, right?" I nod. "So we're just going to kill a centuries old goddess we don't even know is there? Are you serious?" Dean's still not convinced.

"Yes we do, according to the legend Lamia hides in caves. Shouldn't be that hard to find in a city. Oh and one more thing. They hunt at night so we should go now. We have 2 more hours until dawn."

'Lucifer do you know anything about a cave nearby?'

"Yes, there is one. Two miles out of the city, in the woods, not too hard to find. I'll lead you there."

"Let's go Dean."

"Hey wait don't we have to find out where this cave is first?"

"I know Dean. I uh...read it somewhere."

"Awesome, then let's kill that bitch and fast until she feeds."

I nod and we make our way to the car.

* * *

We walk through the woods and Lucifer is telling me where to go.

"There it is. You see the entrance?" And there is a cave, a big one.

"Dean, come on let's get in there."

We try to quietly make our way to the cave. And the sight that awaits us can only be described as weird.

In front of us sits a woman with a snake-like, but still somehow human body and the legs and feet of a goat with her back to us, but when we enter she turns around.

"Nice of you to join me. I don't get visitors very often." she then turns into an absolute beauty in a short, white dress and doesn't have parts of animals anymore.

Dean grabs his knife, but the women is already right beside him and throws him against the wall with full force.

"Dean!" I scream, but he seems to be unconscious.

"So what do I do with you? I suppose you didn't come here for fun, did you?"

"Not exactly." I say and look for the knife wich is two meters away from me on the floor.

"Don't even try, dear. Come on we could have so much fun together." she says in a seductive voice, inching closer.

'What do I do now? She can kill me with a flick of her wrist.' I think, hoping Lucifer had an idea.

"Good then we'll skip the fun part and I'll eat you right away." She throws herself at me and is now in her former body again.

"Sam! I have an idea. You can see me, right? Maybe if you'd concentrate enough you could make others see me, at least a hallucination of me, just for a moment, to distract her." Lucifer says. I can hear desperation in his voice, wich I don't really understand. It's not like he worries about me or something, but I have more important things to think about now.

"How am I supposed to do that?" I say out loud, cause I just can't seem to clear the chaos in my head enough to transfer clear thoughts to him.

"Oh you don't have to do anything, my dear." Lamia says and suddenly sharp theeth appear in her mouth, similar to vampire teeth and she attacks me.

"Concentrate! You can do it, you had special abilities before. We don't have time for this. Just concentrate on me and only me. Concentrate on my body, my voice and try to remember every time you saw me! You can do that! I've seen people do that before. There are not many people who can do such a thing, but if someone can do that it's you. Do it, it's your only possibility!"

So I do it. I close my eyes, try to ignore the pain when Lamia bits into my wrist, and concentrate on Lucifer and only him. On a perfect hallucination, his voice, his vessel and I try to put that image right in front of me. Lucifer is yelling now, to get the goddess' attention, waiting for me to create an halluciantion. Lamia bites down on my neck and I can feel the pain, but suddenly she gets up in an instant and turns around. Lucifer stands in front of her and tries to attack her but can't do anything. He can't interact in this world. The image seems to be gone a few moments later cause the goddess turns around, a confused look on her face, but she's ready to attack me. It's too late. I get the knife from the floor and cut her head of, before she can even blink.

"You did it! You really did it!" Lucifer says and then I hear a groan from across the cave.

"Dean! Are you okay?"

"I'll survive. Let's bury that bitch and then get back to the motel." He stands up but can't really walk so I go to him and try to get him to sit back down.

"No you'll wait here, just sit back against the wall and I'll burn the corpse just to be sure."

Dean nods and I grab body and head of the creature.

* * *

"Why can I do this? Why can I make others see you? Even if you're real, you aren't really here, but you aren't a ghost either so why could she see you?" I ask right as we get out of the cave.

"I don't know Sam, but I had people doing this before, creating images of people who aren't in the same world, so I thought we could try. And since you always had special abilities even if it was because of demon blood" I winced at the thought. "I thought there was a chance you could do this."

"Does that mean I could make you completely visible, for everyone, for Dean?"

"Maybe, but we shouldn't do that. Dean will freak out and if you can't do it he thinks you're insane. Sam, you could only bring me back because you fully believe that I'm real and that's good but we shouldn't overdo it right now."

I nod and burn the corpse just to be sure she won't wake ever again.

Dean POV

I step out of the cave a few meters after Sam. I overhear the whole 'conversation'. He had lied to me. He still sees Lucifer and he talks to him like he considers him a friend or at least an acquaintance. He talks to him as if he was actually there. There's only one conclusion. Sam is completely insane and I have to something about it. Take him to Bobby's bunker? It worked with the demon blood, so why shouldn't it work now? It's the only possibility I got. I can't lose my brother. Not again.

* * *

**So what do you think? :)**

**I'm not really satisfied with that chapter but oh well ...**

**In the next chapters there will be more Lucifer & Sam, just needed some kind of introduction or something like that.**

**Please review!**


End file.
